My Immortal
by skagengiirl
Summary: Something has happened to Luke. Read and find out how Lorelai and Rory cope with it. Please R&R! Written in association with SaslovesGG. AN: We've changed the history. Jess was already in the cast from the beginning of the series and then dated Rory for a
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this idea I got while watching a music video where Luke had died and it was very sad. I asked a very good friend of mine if I should write it. After she had said that she would read it, I asked her if she would write it with me. She said yes and here comes the first chapter…

**Chapter one:**

Lorelai arrived home, hoping Rory was already there. The day had started out as a good day, but now… it was the worst day of her life.

"Rory?" She called out.

She walked into Rory's room. _She's not home, yet!_ She thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. Then she walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed. When she felt the tears forming in her eyes, she threw the bottle against the wall and broke down crying.

Later…

"Mom?" Rory called out once she was inside. "Mom, I'm home." She walked into her room and dropped her bag. She then walked into the living room to check if her mom was there. She wasn't. "Mom? Are you here?" She asked as she began to walk upstairs. When she got up, she heard a sob coming from her mother's bedroom. She walked in and saw her mother lying on the bed (with her back towards Rory) crying. "Mom?" She said as she sat down behind her. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone." Lorelai said.

"Who's gone? Max?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No. Not Max."

"Then… who?" Lorelai sighed long and hard and didn't answer Rory's question. "Mom, who's gone?"

Lorelai turned and looked Rory in the eyes. "Luke. Luke's gone." When she'd said this, she turned around and cried even harder.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I can't… I can't right now."

For a while Rory just sad there on the bed, and tried to understand what her mother had just told her. _Was Luke really gone?_ She thought to herself.

"Mom, what happened? What do you mean when you say that he's gone?" Rory tried again, knowing that she probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Rory…" Lorelai started but then started to cry again, almost harder than before.

Rory couldn't believe this. She wanted answers from Lorelai. But still, she knew that pushing her mom to answer wouldn't help. Then she lied down beside Lorelai and hugged her.

After a couple of hours of lying there crying, Lorelai's tears and sobbing had finally started to subside. Lorelai turned around and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Are you feeling better?" Rory asked her mom.

"A little." Lorelai said as she felt another tear forming in her eye.

"Ready to tell me what happened?"

The tears began coming again, but she was determined to finally answer Rory. She'd been waiting for too long. "Umm… I got a call from the hospital in Hartford. They said… they told me that Luke had been in an accident on the highway. He's dead, Rory. He's dead!" She began to cry again. Rory couldn't believe her own ears.

_Is Luke dead? He can't be dead! _She thought to herself."No!" She said with a shaky voice. "Honey…" She started crying again. The tears that didn't make Rory cry before now made her cry harder than ever. Lorelai hugged her.

"I can't, Rory. I can't go through with it." Lorelai said trying to hold back the tears.

"With what?"

"The wedding. I can't do it."

"Have you talked to Max about this?"

"No."

They pulled away and they both lied down holding each other. Suddenly Lorelai realized that she had promised the doctor she'd be there.

"Oh my god." She said as she got up. "We gotta go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"The hospital. I told the doctor I would come before they turned off the ventilator."

"He's on a ventilator? So, he's not completely dead yet. We can still hope for a miracle!" Rory said hopeful.

"Oh, honey… I know you really wanna believe that, but we just have to face it that he's gone. But now we have to go and say goodbye to him."

Rory got up and left with her mom. They got out to the car and drove to the hospital in Hartford. They both had tears running down their cheeks.

While Lorelai was driving, Rory couldn't believe this was happening. This really wasn't some kind of sick joke. It was real. She felt a tear running down her cheek. Was Jess gonna come to the funeral? If he did, should she hug him? Or should they even talk to each other? Rory suddenly got mad at herself. Here she was, thinking about Jess when Luke was at the hospital on a ventilator.

Lorelai knew that the miracle, Rory had spoken about, wasn't going to happen, but she couldn't help but think, what if? Would it even be possible? _Man, why don't I watch those hospital shows! I have to do that from now on!_ She thought. She didn't want to say goodbye to Luke now. Not now, not when she should be about to get married. What was Max going to say when she announced to him that she couldn't go through with it? And second of all, it was way too soon. It wasn't his time yet! According to Lorelai!

"Mom, aren't we there soon?" Rory asked.

"Soon, Rory." Lorelai answered.

"What will happen when we get there?" Rory asked her mom, feeling another tear in her eye.

"We'll see when we get there, honey. Don't be too worried about it."

"Mom! How can you say that?" She nearly shouted out in the car.

"I was… I was just trying to calm you down." Lorelai answered with a very insecure voice. Lorelai, who used to be so sure of herself. She was losing it!

"I can't calm down! Luke is dead, mom! Dead!"

"I know, Rory. Don't you think I know that!" She pulled in to the side of the road.

Rory got a confused look. But she knew what was going on the minute her mom cracked down. _Maybe I was a bit too hard on her!_ Rory thought.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things to come out like that."

"It's okay, Rory." Lorelai answered her, crying.

"No, mom…" Rory said a little helpless while comforting her mom.

"It is, Rory. Damn it! I just need a minute, okay? Or many minutes. Why do those doctors think a person can handle this with so little time?"

After a couple of minutes, they drove out on the road again. They were quiet the rest of the way.

"So…" Rory began.

"This is it." Lorelai finished the sentence.

They were in the car outside the hospital. They got out of the car and slowly walked towards the hospital. When they got inside, everything was like in slow motion. They looked around and then walked to the admit desk.

"Umm… I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm here to see Luke Danes."

"Just a sec." The lady behind the desk responded.

"Okay." Lorelai could get it out.

After they were told which room Luke was in, they walked down the hall to Luke's room.

"I hate when people look at me that way! Did you see the way she was looking at me?" Lorelai was talking unstoppable.

"Yes, I did, mom. Now try not to talk so much when we go in, okay?"

"I don't talk much right now. If I was talking much, I would be talking much more! God, I am talking all the time."

"Mom!"

"Okay!"

By then they were outside the room Luke was lying in on a ventilator. Lorelai was about to open the door, but stopped.

"Are we ready for this?" She asked.

.:TO BE CONTINUED:.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "My Immortal"…_

"_Are we ready for this?" Lorelai asked._

**Chapter two:**

"I don't think we'll ever be ready for this." Rory answered.

"You're right."

She took a deep breath and opened the door. They walked in and there he was. In the middle of the room. Plugged on a number of machines Among them; the ventilator, heart monitor, tubes and needles were sticking in and out of him. This made it much more real, seeing him lying there.

"Oh my god, mom." Rory said and turned her back to Luke and the machines and hugged her mom.

"I know, baby." Lorelai said hugging Rory and started to cry again.

"C'mon, we gotta say goodbye to him now."

Lorelai felt like this was a terrible nightmare she just wanted to wake up from.

"Pinch me!" She said to Rory.

"What?"

"Pinch me! I want to make sure this isn't a nightmare." Rory pinched her mom. "Ow, that hurt!"

"You wanted me to pinch you."

"Yeah, I know. So I guess this isn't a nightmare, huh?"

"Mom, what will happen to Luke's?"

"Oh, hon. Don't you think about that now."

They started to walk over to Luke. It was terrible. Lorelai sat down on a chair next to Luke. She started talking to him. Even though she knew that he was dead and couldn't hear her, she felt that in some weird kind of way he could her every word she was saying.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this. You never had the chance to know just how much I really care about you." She looked up and started to cry yet again, even though she was trying not to. "I thought I was done crying."

"Mom." Rory said quiet and put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"You wanna say anything to him, babe?"

Rory didn't know. It felt pretty weird talking to a dead person, even now when it was Luke. But she tried.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. I don't really know what to say, but…" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "You'd probably say in the kindest way that we should stop crying and life goes on." She smiled at the thought. "I just want you to know that you weren't just the 'coffee-man' to me. You were like my uncle."

The room was quiet. None of them said a word. Then a nurse entered the room…

"Are you ready to turn off the ventilator?" She asked.

"Could we have more time?"

Lorelai looked the nurse right in the eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No!" Rory said loudly and got up. "We decide when we're ready to say goodbye to him!"

"Okay. I'll be back later." The nurse said and left.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." Rory replied, shocked by her own outburst.

The silence came over them again.

"I remember the morning before he took off. He said he was going camping and all I did was make fun of him! It was the last thing I said to him!"

Rory was about to say something, when an annoying beeping sound came from the heart monitor. They both jumped up from their seats by the shock.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." Rory answered.

"Well, you watch all the hospital shows."

"Well, all I know is that that sound is not Asystoli, V-fib nor V-tack. So that's a good thing, but we should get a doctor."

Rory ran out of the room and bumped into the nurse who was there earlier.

"Whoa, take it easy. What's going on?" The nurse asked.

"C'mon, something is happening. I don't know what it is."

The nurse ran with Rory into the room Luke and Lorelai were in. Lorelai was holding Luke's hand and tears ran down her cheeks. The nurse walked over to Luke and checked him.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Rory turned to her mom. Lorelai reached her arm out motioning Rory to come over to her. Rory walked over to Lorelai, took her hand and sat down. The nurse arrived with the doctor while explaining what had happened. She was in the middle of a sentence, when she and the doctor came in…

"… He's got a heart rhythm and a pulse."

"What's his BP?" The doctor asked.

"60/70."

The doctor took his stethoscope and got ready to examine him, but then he turned to Lorelai and Rory.

"Could you leave while we examine him?" The doctor asked them kindly.

Lorelai nodded and walked out with Rory close behind her. When they got out, they looked through the window and watched the nurse and the doctor discuss what had happened.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Lorelai said.

They turned and walked to the elevator. A couple of hours later, they went down and walked to the room Luke used to be in. He wasn't there anymore. They walked to the desk.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said.

"Yes?" The lady at the desk said.

"Umm… Luke Danes. Where is he?" Lorelai said with a shaky voice afraid that they'd taken him to the morgue.

"Luke Danes. Luke… Danes." The lady looked at the board and then turned to Lorelai and Rory. "He's in the ICU."

"Thank you."

Lorelai and Rory sighed with relief that they hadn't taken him to the morgue. When they entered the elevator, they heard a few nurses talk about what happened.

"After hours of being on a ventilator, he gets a pulse and a heart rhythm. Talk about some miracle!" One of the nurses said.

Lorelai took Rory's hand and said: "Thank you!" Both to Rory and to the higher power.

When the elevator stopped where the ICU was, they stepped out and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me? We're looking for Luke Danes."

"They're extubating him right now. It'll be a minute before you can go in." The female doctor said with a heavy French accent.

"Thank you." Lorelai said. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

A half hour later they were sitting in chairs. Rory was sleeping with her head on Lorelai's shoulder. A doctor came walking towards the waiting room."

"Miss Gilmore?" He asked and looked around.

"Yes?" Lorelai said.

"Mr. Danes is extubated and he is breathing on his own." The doctor started as he sat down beside her and Rory. "He's doing well, but he's still unconscious."

"He's in a coma?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. There isn't much we can do more than to wait and see if he wakes up."

"What are the odds?"

"Well, he's been on a ventilator for hours. The fact that he's breathing on his own is a good sign." The doctor started.

"Yeah, I know. The odds? What are they?" Lorelai asked getting upset with the doctor.

"About 65-70 percent."

Lorelai sighed. "That's good."

"Yes, it is, but let's wait and see what happens. I've been doing this for twenty-five years and I've never seen a case like this. Mr. Danes is a fighter. If he goes on like this, he'll, without a doubt, survive this."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rory woke up as she felt her mother exhale deeply. "What's going on? Is he awake yet?" Rory asked tiredness and hope evident in her voice.

"No, not yet, honey." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed disappointed.

"You're welcome to go in. He will be able to hear you talk to him."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"So, do you wanna go in?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "Okay." Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai took Rory's hand and they walked towards Luke's room. Except for the paleness, he looked exactly how Luke was supposed to look…. Good! No tubes sticking out of him. And only one needle in his right arm for the I.V.

"Well, he looks al lot better now." Rory said as she sat down on a chair.

Lorelai nodded smiling and looking at Luke. "Yeah. All he has to do now is open his eyes and let us know he's okay."

Later…

Both Lorelai and Rory were sleeping on either side of the bed. Lorelai was holding his hand in both of hers. Suddenly, she woke up. She looked confused by where she was, but when she saw Luke lying on a gurney plugged on machines, she remembered. She saw Rory was asleep in front of her. She sat up and yawned. She longed for coffee, so she stood up and went out to get some coffee. Afterwards she sat down in a chair and thought about everything. Max, the engagement, Christopher, Luke, her parents, her life… everything!

She never thought she would feel like this if something terrible would happen to Luke. _"He seems to like you."_ Her mother's voice echoed through her mind. _"Cause everybody knows Luke has a thing for you."_ Lorelai remembered Rory saying, just a couple of weeks ago.

She had to do it. She had to call Max and tell him she couldn't do it. She drank the rest of the coffee, got up and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me, but is there a phone I could use?" Lorelai asked hoarsely and barely above a whisper.

"Yes. There's a payphone down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." _Man, is that the 1000th time today I've said 'thank you'?_

Lorelai walked down the hall and turned right. She put some quarters into the hole and dialed the number. She waited and after it rang the third time, the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ He said.

"Hey, Max, it's me."

"_Hi. What's up?"_

"We need to talk!"

.:TO BE CONTINUED:.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on "My Immortal"…_

"_Hello?"_ He said.

"Hey, Max, it's me."

"_Hi. What's up?"_

"We need to talk!"

**Chapter three:**

"_About what?"_

"Us."

"_Oh… What about us?"_

"I can't do it. I can't marry you."

"_Why not?"_

"I'm in love with someone else." Lorelai said and was about ready to crack.

"_What? Who?"_

"It's Luke."

"_Luke-Luke?"_

"Yes, Luke from the diner."

"_Um, well… uh, this is a surprise."_

Lorelai was about to say something when she saw a load of doctors and nurses running into Luke's room. She watched in horror and quickly said; "I gotta go. Something's wrong!" into the phone and hung up.

She then hurried into Luke's room and saw Rory standing in the corner watching the doctors and nurses work on Luke. His body jolted from the shock. Nothing happened. They shocked him again. Nothing. They shocked him another time at 360. Then the sinus-tack was back. Lorelai breathed in a relieved sigh and walked over to Rory. She put her arms around Rory and made her look away, while she herself watched the doctors doing a quick exam. When they were done, one of them walked out and the other walked over to Rory and Lorelai.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked as she pulled away from Rory, tears in her eyes. "He was doing fine when I left the room."

"It was just an arrest. He's stable now-."

"Just? Just an arrest? How can't you say 'just'? An arrest is a serious thing. People can die from it. He could have died from it. He means a lot. Not just for us, but for the whole town we live in. He's the heart and soul of the town."

"Mom…" Rory butted in with a low voice. "We just have to focus on that he's not dead. He didn't die from it, ok?" She said, as she laid a hand on her mothers shoulder.

"Oh honey…" Lorelai tried, but she couldn't figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that miss," The doctor said and left very quickly.

The room was quiet for some time again. But then Rory broke it, by saying:

"What am I gonna do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I mean school, Max, everything. Should I even go to school tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow?" She talked very fast, while she was walking around the room.

"Well, do you want to go to school?" Lorelai replied.

"Yes. No. Yes, no, I don't know. What if Max asks me about you and him?"

"Then tell him to call me."

"But..."

"Honey, sit down and try to relax." Rory sat down on a chair next to Lorelai.

They were silent again. Both of them were thinking, thinking about how things would change from now on if he died.

Lorelai looked at Luke; he was just lying there, in a coma. Not able to do the things that he loved, or loves. She couldn't decide whether to use presence or past. She most wanted to use presence. Rory and her, they were just sitting there, in all their silence and suffering.

Then Lorelai said something. "I'm gonna go find some coffee at this hospital, you want anything?"

"Yes, just a coffee too." Rory said.

"Ok, I'll be back"

She left. While walking she was wishing that someone, anyone, would come and tell her how to handle this. Cause to be honest; she wasn't handling this at all.

She got the coffees and headed for Luke's room again. She handed Rory her coffee and sat down beside her, taking her hand. She was letting Rory know that everything was going to be okay, even though she herself doubted it.

Rory knew the message her mother was trying to put across, but she didn't believe it. But still, she didn't want to say it. She wanted to let her mother know that she knew that everything was going to be okay.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rory said as she got up. Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai had been holding Luke's hand all the time. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I feel like I should say something." She said. "But what can I say? Just open your eyes. Please open them. Wake up!" But when nothing happened, she decided to say something else. Talk to him like she always did. "Well, that's not working." She said and smiled a little. "Umm… a couple of months ago, Rory told me that you had a thing for me. I didn't believe her. I still don't know if what she said is true, but…" She paused. "What I do know is that I think I'm falling in love with you." She trailed off. "No, I don't think I'm falling in love with you." She paused again. "I am falling in love with you. I think I have felt like this for quite a while, but I've just been ignoring it. Running away from it with Max and the engagement. I called it off by the way. The engagement, I mean. I can't keep running from these feelings. Today made me realize that." She stopped to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. "Luke, I love you. Just… wake up. Rory and I were heartbroken when we thought you were dead. We are still afraid that you won't wake up from the coma, so please… wake up and make two girls very happy. Wake up, wake up, Luke. I love you. Please, wake up!" She said and cried hard again. Still holding his hand, she laid her head on the bed and continued crying.

A few minutes passed and she looked up. Her eyes immediately meeting his. He was awake! But she had to take a minute to actually believe it.

"Oh, thank god!" She said, crying again and stood up from the stool and hugged him.

Just then Rory reentered the room. "Mom?" She said. She couldn't see that Luke was awake, so she thought that her mother was crying, because Luke really was dead this time. Lorelai leaned away from Luke, so that Rory could see the big news. Tears sprung to Rory's eyes from happiness and she smiled. "Oh, my god." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

Luke was completely oblivious to what had happened. He knew that he was at the hospital, but why was Lorelai and Rory crying and hugging him like that?

The doctor, who had been treating Luke since he came to the ICU, walked by the room and saw that he was awake. He walked in.

"I see you're finally awake." The doctor said. Luke, Lorelai and Rory looked at him. Rory and Lorelai pulled away from Luke, so that the doctor could take a look at him. "So, how are you?" The doctor asked.

"Um, confused?" Luke answered. They all smiled at him. Lorelai even laughed a little, it felt great! Then she started to wonder. _Did Luke hear what she had just told him? Did he know that she loved him now?_

.:TO BE CONTINUED:.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on "My immortal"…_

"I see you're finally awake." The doctor said. Luke, Lorelai and Rory looked at him. Rory and Lorelai pulled away from Luke, so that the doctor could take a look at him. "So, how are you?" The doctor asked.

"Um, confused?" Luke answered. They all smiled at him. Lorelai even laughed a little, it felt great! Then she started to wonder. _Did Luke hear what she had just told him? Did he know that she loved him now?_

**Chapter four:**

Mr. Medina noticed that Rory was distracted again. What was bothering her this time? Did she and Dean break up again? The bell rang and Rory packed her bag and went to leave the classroom.

"Ms. Gilmore, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"No. I really have to go."

"It'll only take a second."

"Fine, but make it quick." She said and looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"I just want to know why you're so distracted today. Did you and Dean break up again?"

She looked up. "No! There are other things in the world that can make me distracted in class, Mr. Medina. Well, if you don't mind I really have to go. My mom's probably waiting outside."

"I thought you usually take the bus."

"Not today. Bye!" She said and turned to leave again.

"Rory, wait!" She waits. "Are you avoiding me because of what happened between your mother and me?"

"No. And I'm not avoiding you. I really have to go."

"Rory, c'mon. Tell me why you were so distracted today! Please?"

"Max!" Rory got surprised over tone. "I mean Mr. Medina; I _really_ don't have time right now." She said much softer.

"Well, Then I guess I can't keep you any longer." He said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Goodbye!" Rory said and turned to leave again.

"Bye Ms. Gilmore." He said to her back, or more like the door.

Once in Lorelai's jeep…

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked.

"Mr. Medina took me aside after class to talk."

"Oh." Lorelai said and looked down. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"I was pretty distracted in class today, so he asked me why."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I told him I had to go." Rory said and looked out the window. She spotted Max (Ahem… oops)… She spotted Mr. Medina walking towards their car. "Umm, mom?"

Lorelai was still looking down. "Hmm?"

"If I was you, I would turn on this car and drive away, unless you want to talk to Mr. Medina." Rory said.

Lorelai looked up. "What?"

Rory pointed out the window. "Over there. He's coming our way!"

Lorelai quickly turned on the car, backed away from the school and drove away… towards the hospital. They were getting some test results back today.

At the hospital…

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. They walked inside and straight to Luke's room. They had asked for a private room, because of Luke's discomfort with patients with tubes sticking out of them. When they got to the room they saw that Luke was asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, they walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When they got back the doctor was inside talking to Luke about the test results. They walked in and both Luke and the doctor looked in their direction.

"Hey. I was just talking to Mr. Danes about his test results. Everything looks fine. The EKG is normal."

"That's good." Lorelai said and smiled to Luke.

A beeper goes off. "Oh, I have to take this. Psych will be here later." The doctor said and left.

"Psych?" Rory asked.

"What do you need psych for?" Lorelai asked.

"They want to make sure I wasn't suicidal."

"Why would you be suicidal?"

"I don't know. But since it wasn't a heart attack and other cars weren't involved, they'll have to check with psych."

"Oh, well, I'm sure they're just being thorough."

After the psychiatrist left Luke's room…

Rory and Lorelai were waiting outside the room while the psychiatrist evaluated Luke. Finally the psychiatrist left his room. They stood up and met the doctor halfway.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lorelai asked.

"He doesn't seem suicidal, but he was a little depressed. It's not likely to happen again."

Lorelai looked through the window at Luke. "Luke was depressed?" She looked at Rory. "What could he possibly be depressed about?"

Rory gave her a look just as the doctor's beeper went off. "I have to take this. From what I know, I think you should talk to him." The female psychiatrist said and looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at the kind doctor as she walked away. "Does Luke's 'minor' depression have something to do with me?" Rory gave her that look again. "Oh no, Rory. Not this again."

"Mom, come on. You know he is. It's not that hard to see. You just need to look him in the eye and you'll see it. It's right there!" Rory said.

"Oh, will you please stop this madness? Luke does not have a thing for me."

Once again Rory gave her the look. "If you say so,"

"Stop looking at me like that! He is not in love with me!"

"He so is, mom. How can you not see it?"

"I don't wanna discuss with you anymore. I'm going in." She started walking towards the door.

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat. I think, you should take the doctor's advice. Talk to him!" Rory said and left.

_Sometime I just wish Rory and Sookie would stop this madness. I mean, I would love it if he had a thing for me, now that I've finally accepted that I love him. Well, I should probably go in and follow Rory's and the doctor's advice._

.:THE END:.

We've decided that we should end the story here. We think that since Luke survived and we found out that he wasn't suicidal, but just a little depressed, there was nothing left for us to write. We hope you enjoyed the story and please… don't forget to review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ha-ha... Just kidding. We're working on the next chapter. We've decided that chapter six will be the last one. So, there are only two chapters left. We know it's sad for you, but it's sad for us too. Sabrina and I have really enjoyed working on this story together and since this is Sabrina's first story, she would love to have some of our readers to review on her e-mail, which is: I know she would love it, so please send some reviews to her. Thank you. I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

We are so, so, so, so very, very sorry for the lack of update. It's been nearly four months. Well, the first thing that happened after the last chapter was my final exams. Then we got summer vacation and we worked a little bit on it, but then we got a writer's block. Then Sabrina went on vacation, and when she FINALLY got home after TWO WHOLE WEEKS, I went on vacation. Then school started and Camilla and her mom got busy with sorting their things and packing boxes, getting ready to move. After they were done moving and unpacking their things, Camilla's mom gave her the bad news that they wouldn't get internet before the 19th. And that was while Camilla was in Prague.

Well, we finally got finished with the fifth chapter and we really hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

_Previously on My Immortal…_

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat. I think, you should take the doctor's advice. Talk to him!" Rory said and left.

_Sometime I just wish Rory and Sookie would stop this madness. I mean, I would love it if he had a thing for me, now that I've finally accepted that I love him. Well, I should probably go in and follow Rory's and the doctor's advice._

**Chapter five:**

She walked in and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She said.

"I've been better."

"Off course you have." She said, slightly nervous about the situation. "Stupid question."

"It wasn't stupid. It's a normal question for everyone to ask a patient. But I'm actually feeling a little better." Luke said. "Right now I'm just looking forward to get home" He continued.  
"We all do, I think." She said to him, as she sat down on a chair next to him.

"I didn't mean to…" He started, but Lorelai took over,

"We stayed because we wanted to." she assured him.

Just by looking at Luke, Lorelai could see that he didn't know what to say, neither did she.

What was she supposed to say? _"Hey Luke, I love you! I'm sorry to drop the bomb like this, but I think that I'm the reason for your accident!" _ C'mon!

"So um… Do you, when do they…" Lorelai spoke, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Luke asked in his very own Luke-way.

"Oh um, nothing."

A weird silence was hanging between them. They both definitely knew what was going on or at least thought they did.

"I saw you talked to the psychiatrist?" Luke said.

"Yeah, I did." Lorelai replied.

"What did she say?"

_Oh no! Was this her chance? Or should she lie? Come up with something. Quick!_ She thought.

"Not much, just the whole situation." She lied.

_What a great way to start a possible relationship, huh? _She thought to herself

"Oh, okay." Luke said, with a sound of disappointment in his voice, but she couldn't tell if it was or wasn't.

"Um, Luke?"  
"Yes, Lorelai?" Luke replied.

_Ok, I have started the conversation now, but how do I say it?_ Lorelai thought.

"What is it?"

"Um, I've heard from a couple of people that…" she stopped._ Oh my god, what am I doing? I can't do this!_

"What have you heard?" Luke asked. He was starting to get eager to know what she was talking about.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind." _Oh my god! I chickened out! _

"God Lorelai! You can't just start something like that, and then not tell me."

_He sure still got his temper,_ Lorelai thought.

"Ok! Some people have gotten this crazy idea that you might be…"

In the same second that Lorelai was about to tell Luke everything, the psychiatrist walked into the room.  
"I'm sorry. I just forgot some papers in here." She took her papers. "Carry on!" And left Luke and Lorelai alone again.

Both of them could feel the weird air between them. Lorelai stood in her own thoughts imagining how it would be if they got together in a relationship. And what would happen if they ever broke up? She was so lost in thought; she didn't hear Luke calling her name. She shook her head as she squeezed her eyes.

"Sorry, what?" She said.

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed to be in another place for a minute there. Are you back?"

"Yeah. I'm back."

He gave her a few more minutes to come back, and then said: "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, for quite a while more and more people have come to me and talked to me about… us." Lorelai paused, trying to see his reaction, but there was none. "Some of them think that you…" She paused, taking a deep breath.

"That I, what?" Luke asked, although he knew where she was getting at.

"Thatyou'reinlovewithme." She spoke fast; just to get it over with. She sighed.

Luke was lucky to have known Lorelai for so long, otherwise he wouldn't be able to understand her or keep up with her pace. "Yeah?" He said. Lorelai searched his eyes, trying to find a more clear answer than that. "Do you believe them?"

"I don't know what to believe. I mean, when I think back to that day when Rory started Chilton. When I told you about that Chilton-dad asking me out and you said 'good' after I said I turned him down. Or that night, when I was out on a double date with Sookie, Jackson and Rune. We were playing cards and you got all… nervous. I could somehow feel that you were gonna ask me out, but I ignored it. Or, what about that night when we were discussing paint colors? There was a moment, while we were hiding from Taylor. And that same night, you didn't believe me, when I told you I lost Rory's baby chick. And now… I want a clear answer. Are you, or are you not, in love with me?

.:TO BE CONTINUED:.

That's it for now. Hope you liked it. (: Please leave a review!

PS: We're crossing our fingers, that we won't take too long to finish the sixth and final chapter. And we hope you will too. (:


End file.
